


Punishment

by SkoomaDen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkoomaDen/pseuds/SkoomaDen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request. Harry teaches Hermione a lesson. Spank!Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Harry perched his head on one hand, gazing at Hermione’s silhouette against the fire, wishing everyone in the common room would leave so he could have a moment with her. Alone.  
Hermione had always been a knowitall, a good girl, a teacher’s pet. Harry knew this, and he was fine with it. However, he was fine with it because it never impacted him- until today.  
How was he supposed to pass potions without the help of The Half-Blood Prince’s Advanced Potions textbook? He wasn’t like Hermione. He was on the Quidditch Team, for Merlin’s Sake; he didn’t have time to study potions day and night like she did. Her, with no extra curricular activities, let alone not being The Chosen One, and yet she had the audacity to tell him to give up the book, because it was the right thing to do. What did she know? Well, besides every spell ever created. And muggle studies. And the history of wizardry. And transfiguration. And charms. And herbology. And potions. So what.  
Dean Thomas was the last person in the common room besides them. Harry narrowed his eyes. First, taking his sweet Ginny, now, preventing him from teaching Hermione a much-needed lesson? God, he hated him. Luckily Ginny bounced down the stairs, grabbing at Dean, blushing as Harry stared daggers at them. Yeah, you wish you could get this Chosen Dick.  
They left, and Harry honed in on Hermione once more, her head bowed over her book, not even looking at her notebook as she wrote. Harry pictured ways he could punish her, thinking of spells to immobilize her, but she would be too fast, hitting him with a counter charm before he could say Wingardium Leviosa. No, he would have to use brute force.  
He raised his eyebrows quizzically, feigning genuine wonder.  
“Hermione? I have a question on potions.”  
“Why don’t you consult your favored book?”  
“Hermione, you know I’m not using that anymore. Please, help me?”  
She sighed, but Harry knew she couldn’t resist the opportunity to show off her intelligence. She rose, walking over to his chair, her brow furrowing as she noticed he didn’t have any homework before him.  
“Sorry, it’s on the other side of me. Can you grab it?”  
“Honestly Harry, you are so lazy…”  
She bent over him, reaching for the book, but Harry pulled her down onto his lap, moving his hand down her back.  
“Harry!”  
He rolled up her robe and skirt, then pulled down her panties, exposing her ass. He smiled, pleased that she wasn’t struggling.  
“You know what you’ve been Miss Granger? Naughty. Very naughty.”  
“Harry, stop.”  
“I heard ‘Harry, please, punish me for being such an uptight knowitall’.”  
“Don’t mock me, I do not sound like that!”  
“Shhh. Quiet, Miss Granger.”

Harry ran his hand across her round ass, admiring it in the firelight. However, the time to venerate was over; she had disrespected him, and no one disrespected The Chosen One. She had been following him around since the first year, she should know how to treat him by now. But no, she did the opposite. And now she had to pay.  
He laid his open palm down on her ass with a hard thwack!, causing Hermione to gasp and squirm on top of him, and although she was staring straight ahead, Harry knew her face was burning with shame. He chuckled, pulling her hair aside while leaning down, close to her ear.  
“Is that a hint of pleasure I detect, Miss Granger?”  
“You’re foul.”  
Harry touched a finger to his lips, his eyes rolling at her feeble attempt to hurt his pride.  
“I don’t think that’s what I’m known as, Miss Granger. Come on, say it.”  
Silence from Hermione. The Chosen One doesn’t accept silence from anyone, especially knowitalls. He raised his hand high above her ass, and another thwack! filled the silence between them, this one much harder than the last. Harry began smirking widely as Hermione winced, and decided to hold her tight with his free arm to prevent her from escaping her sentence. As he pulled his hand back, he saw a distinct red mark on her pale cheek, and decided her opposite one needed to match.  
“Her-mi-o-ne…Who am I? What am I known as?”

Her silence was met with a powerful smack, the sound echoing through the common room, followed by a restrained squeal erupting from Hermione. Harry didn’t give her another chance to answer, instead spanking her four more times on alternating cheeks as she gripped the arm of the chair, biting her lip, obvious agony behind held back by any means necessary. Harry was impressed with her ability to silence herself, but it only made him work harder to hear her let go. His hand snaked into his robe, finding his wand, enjoying the side of his red hand marks against the alabaster skin of her bare ass.  
“I know you want to say it Hermione. And now is your last chance before I make things worse.”  
He gave her a second to respond, then shrugged, stuffing her Gryffindor tie in her mouth roughly, and pulled out his wand. He raised it high above his head with one hand, and held her hair tight in the other, yanking her head to the side so he could watch her expression.  
Thwack, thwack, thwack, THWACK!  
Her eyes squinted shut, her teeth bit hard into her tie, loud whimpers escaping her lungs. Her muffled cries emitted nothing but excitement from Harry, moving the wand from her ass to her upper thighs, spanking harder, faster. She flinched with each lashing, red welts appearing on her subtle white skin. Harry smiled to himself as he imagined her despair, being put in her place by someone she would never expect. He wondered how she would treat him the next day as she would sit gingerly in the Great Hall, hiding what happened the night before from even her diary. Our little secret, Hermione.  
He started back at the top of her ass, slamming the wood down hard, then moving slightly down and repeating the process, until he was at the bottom of her thighs yet again. Hermione let out a more defeated moan with each whipping, soon becoming silent. Handprints mixed with welts covered her ass and thighs, and her once trembling legs became still, no longer recoiling at every movement Harry made, no preparing herself for more pain. She had accepted defeat, and Harry became bored with her. He let her hair go, watching her head collapse on the armchair with shame.  
He spanked her once more, then threw her off his lap, gathering his wand and books, staring down at her as she removed her tie from her mouth, face red, eyes fixed on the floor.  
“Thank you…Ch-Chosen One…”  
Harry smirked at her, then kneeled, giving her a gentle smack on her ass.  
“And don’t you forget it, Miss Granger.”


End file.
